The painful beginning
by Arichos
Summary: A prelude to Endless hurt and future Endless Hurt spinoffs
1. Chapter 1

In small orphanage on some distant world, a young girl sat curled up in a corner of the play room, a small blanket draped over her. She was only four years old, and had no idea what was happening to her. All she could remember was some men in some suits coming in to talk to her, though she refused to both listen and answer, and now she was here, drained, tired, scared and terrorized to even fall asleep. She kept attempting to hide her Silver whisps of hair beneath the blanket, but it just seemed to keep falling, and she eventually gave up to burying her face into her knees.

"Hey, you're the new girl, aren't you?" a loud and rather obnoxious sounding voice asked above her, soon followed by a few footsteps as others gathered around her. She tightened up her curled position, remaining silent and still as she had been since she arrived.

"Well answer us!" Another voice demanded, and tiny hands pushed her over, causeing her to whimper as she fell to her side, her hands whipping out to catch her fall, but she kept her lime green eyes to the floor, refusing to look up to those around her.

"Hey, stop it!" a new voice cut in, one with a kinder tone then the ones she had just heard. This time, she glanced up, seeing a young boy about the same age as her standing in front of her with his arms spread out to protect her.

The boy who had pushed her laughed at the one who defended her, curling his fist threateningly and raising it to the air. "You want some luka?" the boy asked. Without warning, he suddenly stumbled forward with a cry of pain, a new boy with silvery blue hair that spiked around his same colored eyes.

"You want some to?" he retorted with sarcasm, relaxing his fist as the boy he hit crawled away crying.

Startled that they defended her, the girl slowly pushed herself back up into the sitting position she was in before, pulling the blanket closer to her as her whole body shook still. The first boy that defended her gave her a kind smile, having dark green eyes and a similar hair color to her own. If they didn't know any better, they could claim to have been lost siblings.

Now that the gang of bullies were scared off by the blue haired kids aggression, all three were left to each other in the corner, both boys glaring at the gang that had harassed her until they were sure they were going to be left alone. The boy with blue hair looked kindly at her, smiling and knealing down closer to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her gently, his voice lighter now that he wasn't in fight mode.

"Scared…and tired…" was her reply, her voice quiet and raspy as all three of them sit in a small circle.

"Why are you so scared?" he asks, "Those guys are just jerks…"

"Emin!" one of the caretakers yelled, catching his attention and making the girl jump, the woman walking over to their circle. "Did you punch Eric?" she asked angrily, the child that had pushed the girl over crying at her side.

The boy named Emin rolled his eyes with a sigh. "yes mam…" he admitted reluctantly, knowing he was in for another punishment.

"Don't punish him..Please.." the young girl said quietly, feeling the caretakers anger was unjust.

"Eric was picking on her!" Luka added to Emin's defense, pointing at the girl. "He was protecting her!"

The caretaker sighed, glaring down at the crying little Eric who looked mortified. "How many times have I told you about lying Eric?" she asked harshly, grabbing the little boy by the wrist and dragging him over to the time out area.

"Thanks," Emin tells her, sighing with relief.

The girl blushed and curled up again, nodding slightly as she pulled the blanket about her again.

"They had no reason to pick a fight with her," Luka growled.

"There dummies anyway…" Emin replied, shaking his head slightly before looking to the girl again and nudging her gently to try and get her to open up a little. She shuddered to his touch, her skin feeling a little warmer then normal, but she answered him anyway.

"Siera…"

"Why are you scared?" Emin asks again, knowing she didn't have the chance to answer before.

"Because I'm alone…" she answered, again with a quiet and timid voice.

"Why?" Emin asked curiously, scooting closer to her as his interest in the girl grew the more he talked with her. "We'll be your friends, we'll keep you company, and protect you from those jerks."

"My parents were killed," she answered, her voice cracking as she said the words. Luka scooted closer as well, seeing her shake under the quilt.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, wondering if she was sick.

Siera nodded, trying to hide the extreme fatigue she felt throughout her body.

"Mine and Luka's were too," Emin tells her, feeling a connection with her already. "And you don't need to lie to us," he adds, seeing right through her ruse. "Your absolutely drained."

Siera blushed to hear the truth, and looked down in shame that she had been found out. "I have been ever since I was brought here…"

"You've been exhausted for two days?" Luka asks in surprise, feeling sad for the girl.

Emin sighed and stood up, "come on," he said, holding his hand out to her. "You needa go sleep."

Siera shook her head, refusing his help, but after a few minutes of coaxing from both boys, she finally let him help her to her feet, both supporting her as she swayed slightly from how weak she was, and they walked her to the girls dormitory.

From that day on, all three were tight friends, getting into trouble at the orphanage and being dubbed the trouble makers gave them no chance at all of being adopted. One day, all three decided to run away together, casting themselves into the unforgiving universe that is torn by war.


	2. Chapter 2

At the age of fifteen, all three became seperated by thier own journeys into the world, finding a common goal in fighting against the inhumane enslavements of their freinds, the summons, Aeons, guardian forces, whatever you decided to call them. Unfortunatly for them, they were three in very few number of those who activley fought for the rights of the magical creatures, and created many enemy's in the process.

Siera had never grown out of her timid ways, nor her poor health. But in return, she has learned her mind is one of the rare ones that evolve a mental type of magic known as telepathy and empathy, and on occasion a spike of telekinesis. Though powerful, like all power, their's a drawback, which she soon learned that using to much of her mental abilities in one go could cost her a hit to her already fragile health, and she used her powers sparingly.

Emin, being seperate from his best friend, had grown away from the art of sword fighting, unlike Luka, and in his adventures of freeing his freinds from torture, in return for his kindness, they taught him the way to bend the natural elements around him to his will. Finding he had a knack for it, he soon began training hard on a daily basis, and had began to master his power.

Unknown to all three of them, their fates were tied, and soon they would be reunited once more.

In a tall city metropolis, Siera appeared in the shadows of an alley, having heard of the youngest of their new friends had been hurt in the most horrific of ways. A dark, eerie feeling permeates the air of this world, and fear already strikes her heart as she makes for a small four story building. The feeling wasn't unfamiliar to her, as it had occured to her on several other worlds that she had traveled to. But the one thing all worlds had in common that carried this feeling was that their was always some degree of trouble waiting for her.

She took an elevator up to the top floor, following the presence of the youngest of all the summons down a hallway and taking a left, and soon her ears pick up a faint crying from behind the wall of a closed off room.

She steps straight in front of the door, and puts all her muscle into breaking it down, and throws a mental blow into the three men that stand in a semi circle around a small blonde pixie hugging her torn clothes to her body. The attack is weakened by its widespread direction, and one furthest from her recovers quicker then she would expect, and he kicks out her leg from behind right into the bend of her knee, and she falls back with a gasp into his awaiting arm that wraps around her throat.

"No! Slyph!" She cries, struggling against her captor, seeing the pixie's battered body.

Snap! the arm that holds her drops immediatly as the man's neck is broken completley, and Siera drops to the floor, gasping for her breath as the sounds of painful cries and bodies hitting the walls and floors echo around her.

A familiar laugh brings her eyes up and their lime green color light up to see Emin hodling one of the attackers in strangle hold before lighting him on fire, letting him drop to the floor and roll around desperatley until his movements ceased and the flames evaporated. Her moment of joy was short lived though as she brought her eyes back to the little girl in the middle of the room, and she moves closer to pick her up gently, trying not to aggrivate her wounds.

Emin joins at her side, frowning to see Slyph hurt as she is, taking an educated guess as to what they did to her, seeing her shirt and skirt had been torn.

"We can't stay here," Siera says to him, glancing up at his eyes with tears dripping from her own. "Its too dark..."

"Whaddya mean dark?" he asks, opening up his hand to ignite a flame in his palm to add a little light to the shadowed room.

Siera shakes her head, looking back to Slyph and gently stroking her blonde hair. "Its buried in the soil and drifting through the air of this world...I've felt it before...like no light can penetrate it again."

Emin looks confused, but rolls his eyes, deciding not to ask and douses the flame in hand. "Whatever you say," he tells her, knealing down. "Lemme take her," he says, knowing he can handle her weight better then Siera. "Come on," he adds when he gets to his feet, tilitng his head at the door.

Siera is slower to get up, feeling light headed as she stands fully, but doesn't head for the door just yet. She searches the room and spots exactly what she was hoping for, and grabs a blanket to drift over the still crying Slyph in his arms. He leads her out, noticing she's stumbling and shivering to the pounding headache thats acting up in her skull from both the darkness and the use of her magic.

"So..." Emin says slowly as they step into the elevator, trying to stir up conversation with a freind he hasn't seen for nearly a decade. "What've you been up to all these years?"

"Helping the summons," She answers quietly, rubbing her head a bit and regretting that she hadn't waited a few moments. Otherwise Emin could've taken care of those men without as much consequence...

"that it?" Emin asks as he steps out when the doors open and they wander into the streets, not exactly sure of where to go. "If i didn't know better i'd say you've gained a little power to protect yourself."

Siera shakes her head, "that...is why i havn't tried to see you," she says sadly. "Shiva and Siren have been hiding me away...my magic isn't under full controll yet, and they hide me for my protection, which i'm grateful for...I don't want another incident liek before..." She shivers to these words in memory and internal cold, rubbing her arms a bit to try and warm herself up.

"Incident?" Emin asks, his tone changing from curioustiy to worry instantaneously. "What incident?"

Siera looks down shamefully, her silver hair drifting down to partially cover her face. "i got over emotional one night...i think i had a nightmare, i can't remeber now...anyway phonix and Carbncle were trying to help calm me down and i...i slammed them both as hard as i could. Carbuncle went into a coma, his mind close to being shattered. And phoenix...i'm not sure. I havn't seen him since. that was two years ago."

Emin frowns to hear the sad tale, knowing she must've felt crushed that she had attacked her own freinds.

"For that month Car was comatose, i was sick with heartache and mental exhaustion," she finished with a sorroful tone, still holding a hate for herself for hurting both of them.

Emin bites his lip, thinking back to hearing that Carbuncle has been forced into being a fancy pet for some kind of Rich entrepenur, and he isn't sure if he should tell her this, knowing all too well her sensitive nature. But his indecisiveness is saved when Slyph moans in his arms, shivering as badly as Siera is.

"We can't stay here any longer...Slyph is too light to be safe here, and her wounds aren't going to heal.." siera tells him, looking worriedly at the pixie.

"Where should we go then?" Emin snaps at her irratibly, feeling the last ten minutes of walking had just been a complete waist of time.

"Back to where the others are hiding," Siera answers, swaying a bit to his snap but knows he means nothing by it. "Queatzacoatl can help her."

"Come here then," he tells her, shifting the young Slyph in his arms and holds his free hand out to her.

She curls close to him, hugging into the grasp of his arm, shivering agaisnt him a little as she closes her eyes. "You may not see me for a while..." she murmurs before theirs a flash of blue from Emin's neck and they disappear.


End file.
